


Nightmares

by Idontknowhowtowrite (Margarida201)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Mamma Asami, Married Life, Mommy Korra, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Short One Shot, Yasuko is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarida201/pseuds/Idontknowhowtowrite
Summary: This time Asami is the one having a nightmare but Korra is there to comfort her wife.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope you’re having a nice day. Enjoy this little thing.  
> <3  
> -M.

Nightmares were no strangers to Korra. She has had plenty of those.

Over the years they became less and less frequent and it has been getting easier to deal with them.

Asami helped a lot with that also. Korra knew nightmares were no strangers to her wife too. Both of them had to deal with each other’s terrors for a long time. Maybe they would have to deal with them forever. That wasn’t so scary when they looked at their partner, the love of their life, and they knew that at least they would be doing it together.

In terms of nightmares, Korra also knew she was the _screamer_. No matter how long it has been, she always woke up screaming when she had one. But Asami was also _always_ there to comfort her and remind her she was okay. In the last few years there was another thing grounding her and helping Korra remember where she was, remember that she was safe and with her wife next to her. While Korra woke up screaming, she would wake their daughter on the room next to them. Yasuko would hear her mommy scream and cry. While hearing her baby girl cry, and knowing she was the cause of that was devastating, it also helped to immediately remind Korra of her surroundings.

_Her bed, Asami next to her whispering comforting things in her ear, their room, their home, their baby crying._

Getting up to comfort and hug Yassy also helped and soon they would be both back to sleep, safe and sound, at peace.

Korra knew she was the screamer and she knew Asami was _not_.

Always being able to sense her wife’s distress, Korra woke up on that Friday night ( _or was is Saturday really early morning? Doesn’t matter_ ). Hearing whimpers and soft pained sounds behind her, she turned around and embraced her wife slowly and lovingly.

“Sshh, you’re okay, baby. You are having a bad dream. You’re okay, I’m here. You’re okay.” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear, while hugging her and rubbing soothing circles in her back. Soon she felt Asami hug her back. Asami buried her face between Korra’s neck and shoulder and Korra kept holding her, rubbing soft circles in her back and whispering soothing things to calm her. “You’re okay, Sami. We’re safe. We’re okay.”

“I know. Thank you.” Asami whispered back when she felt calmer, although never loosening their embrace.

“You haven’t had one of these in a while, do you want to talk about it?” Korra asked, her voice still not louder than a whisper.

“I do, but not now. Right now I just need you to hold me okay? It helps.”

“Of course, Sami. You know I’ll do whatever you feel it’s best. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much. We’ll talk in the morning, I promise.”

“Okay, Sami. Let’s try and go to sleep okay? I’ll be here.”

And they did. After that they both slept holding each other tightly, almost like their life depended on it. It felt like it did.

  
When Asami woke up again Saturday morning she was still being held by her wife, who was awake and staring back at her.

“Did I wake you up again?” Asami asked with a bit of concern and guilt mixed with sleepiness in her voice.

“No, you know I just like watching you sleep.” They stayed like that for a while. Sun rays starting to lighten the room. Green eyes watching blue ones. Strong, caramel arms holding pale ones. After some silent moments, Asami spoke.

“It was different this time.” Asami said, taking a deep breath and putting her hand above Korra’s heart. Feeling her wife’s heartbeat always helped calm her. Korra kissed her forehead and looked back at her again. This was their silent language. Korra was telling Asami she could take as long as she needed, she would be there and listen. “After you’re fight with Zaheer, you fell like in the other nightmares. But this time it was me holding you instead of your dad...” Asami has to take another deep breath and Korra tightens her hold on her. “Korra, this time you died in my arms and Yassy was there and watched it happen.”

A tear Asami didn’t know she was trying to hold falls and Korra catches it with a kiss. First she kisses Asami’s cheek, then she moves to her forehead and kisses it again. Then she kisses the tip of Asami’s nose, knowing this always made her wife smile, and joins their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry you had to watch that and still be haunted by it. I’m sorry I still worry you like that...”

“Korra, we’ve talked about this, you have nothing to be sorry about...”

“I know, Sami. I know that I can’t control your dreams nor what happened in the past and I know it’s not my fault that the red lotus did what they did to me.”

“That’s my girl.” They both chuckle a little at this.

“I just wished you didn’t have to suffer from it too. And I wish that our heads didn’t messed with us by adding Yasuko to our already-bad-enough dreams.” Asami puts a little distance between the two, just enough to look better at Korra.

“You dream about Yassy too?”

“Well, yeah... You two are the most important people in my life! You Sato girls like to be on mind 24/7, including sleeping time I guess...” they laugh again at this. A few more silent moments pass before Asami talks again.

“She is pretty incredible...”

“Just like her mamma!” this earned Korra a little smile and a peck.

“Her mommy is pretty incredible too. She has great role models as parents.” 

“She does. How about those role models go wake her up to start the weekend?”

“You just read my mind.” Asami smiles before giving Korra a long loving kiss. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Sami. Let’s go.”


End file.
